From Bad To Worse
by TheOne TheOnly TheFreeShooter
Summary: Why me! Aizen is my homeroom teacher. Now he wants me dead for finding out who he really was. Captain Yamamoto is the principle of my school. Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, and soifon are my gym teachers. WHERE IS ICHIGO? MAN THIS IS GOING TO BE A WEIRD SCHOOL YEAR
1. Chapter 1

**From Bad Luck to Worse**

Chapter1: the beginning 

Me: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god (I said as I sat in the crunched up rocking back and forth in front of my locker at school)

Alena: Dude what are you doing?

Me: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god

Alena: DUDE!!! You look like an idiot what are you doing?

Me: Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god

Alena: OKaaay anything else

(I sat there with a scared look in my eye)

Alena: What did you see a ghost

Me: No worse its, its, its, its, its, it's...

(Alena grabbed me and lifted me up and started shaking me)

Alena: Snap out of it women

(After two minutes when she finally stopped I leaned me head back)

Alena: I think I killed her

Luyi: what's going on?

Alena: Don't know but Caitlin was acting like she saw a ghost so I shock it out of her but I think she died

(Alena let me go and I feel to the floor)

Luyi: Caitlin lazier pointer

Me: what? Where?

Luyi: See that worked

Me: What's going on?

Alena: we would like to ask you the same thing. What's wrong that is making you spas out so much?

Me: Oh no!

Alena and Luyi: WHAT?

Me: Its, its, it's...

Alena: Go on

Me: Its Aizen

Luyi: who?

Alena: someone from Bleach

Luyi: Oh

Alena: what about captain Aizen?

Me: He, he, he, his birthday is three days after mine

Alena: That's all!!!

Me: No its, its, its just I hate him so much and he creeps me out so much, but he is almost exactly like me

Luyi: just because his birthday is close to yours

Me: NO!!! He thinks the same way I do and he is so much like me. My life is over!

Alena: Dude, get over it women.

Me: how can I? He's everywhere?

Luyi: Guys we're going to be late for homeroom

Me: Oh ya

Alena: Dude, who is your homeroom teacher anyway

Me: Don't know he wasn't here yesterday so I'll have to see today

A teacher: does anyone know where room A-23 is?

Me: ya I do that my homeroom

Teacher: Well I'm the homeroom teacher nice to meet you

Me: same, hey guys I'll see you after homeroom

Alena: Wow she got over that fast

Luyi: She probably forgot

Alena: ya well see ya

Luyi: ya

(After homeroom I went and met up with Alena and Luyi at my locker)

Alena: Oh no she has that look on her face. What wrong now?

Me: does god hate me that much?

Alena: why?

Me: My homeroom teachers name is, is, is...

Alena: Out with it women

Me: His name is Mr.Aizen and he seems like him too

Alena: Wow now that's got to suck

Me: ya think. Well the only thing to do now is deal with him. (I cracked my knuckles)

Alena: What, are you going to do kill him?

Me: what? No I'm going to talk to him and ask him why he has the same last name as someone from Bleach

Alena: when?

Me: now I have a free period

Alena: Cool. Just don't die

Me: why would I?

Luyi: If the result isn't what you expect it to be what you want it to be please don't spas out too much

Me: haha now that's funny. Well I'll see you

(At my homeroom door)

Me: come on just open it there has to be a reasonable explanation to this

Mr.Aizen: I thought someone was at the door. Is something-wrong Caitlin?

Me: You remember my name

Mr.Aizen Ya since I'm new he I try to remember names as much as possible. Is something wrong when I introduced myself you look like you saw a ghost

Me: Well it's just, um... well

Mr.Aizen: It's okay you can tell me (he said with a smile)

Me: It's just you have the same name as someone from this anime series Bleach and that person really creeps me out

Mr. Aizen: HAHAHA now that's funny out of all my years...

Me: hey don't mock me

Mr.Aizen: I was going to say out of all my years you are the first human that noticed and figure out the truth

Me: WHA...WHAT?!?

Mr.Aizen: I am Sosuke Aizen

Me: what??? (I said with a terrified look on my face, so I turned and ran, but he was right in front of me. he grabbed my arm and lifted it up high) what the... let go

Aizen: If you tell anyone I will have to get ride of you with my zanpakuto. Now I hope you won't tell anyone and I hope we can be friends

Me. Dude, I hate you I would never me friends with the likes of you

Aizen: well then I hope you won't tell anyone, I wouldn't want you to get hurt now. (He said gripping hard onto my wrist

Me: ahhh I won't just let go (He let me go and I feel to the floor) I think you broke it

Aizen: It's fine, it's just a small bruise you will be fine for now. Now hurry up or you'll be late

(Then I ran off and went to the library and started working on some home work)

A student: You must be Caitlin I was told you where here

Me: who wants to know? (I said looking up)

Student: Oh sorry forgive me I am Isane Kotetsu

Me: Kotetsu, Kotetsu, oh ya lieutenant of the forth Division

Isane: wow you are taking this so easily unlike when you saw Aizen

Me: that's because no one was around and it I saps out here I would make a scene. So what is it that you want before I completely lose my mind

Isane: Captain Yamamoto would like to speak with you

Me: And let me guess he's the principle of the school but going under another name

Isane: ya how did you know

Me: Well it's just I am figuring out the most impossible situations and it just so happens I am right

Isane: Wow you're good, you must be smart

Me: Not even close, but I have watched a lot of anime and had enough conspiracy theories to except this

Isane: So if you will come with me

Me: fine but if Aizen finds out I will kill you all before he kills me

Isane: Don't worry you will be protected from him

Me: cool

(Later in the "principles" office)

Yamamoto: Hello Caitlin I've bin waiting for you

Me: Nice to meet you I guess

Yamamoto: Well to get down to business. I brought you here because you are in grave danger

Me: ya already figured that out dude

Yamamoto: You have no respect for people do you?

Me: Nope

Yamamoto: Well that will change very soon

Me: What do you mean?

Yamamoto: I shall continue then. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of Squad ten, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of Squad Eleven, Captain Soifon of Squad Two, and Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad Four.

Me: Wow I get to be taught agility by a midget, become stronger by someone who can kill me in less then one shot, and learn defense from a crazy ninja person, and at least there is a nurse to make sure I don't die after the first day. Wow now that really is amazing

Kenpachi: Listen here kid we don't have to do this we could let you die but General Yamamoto feels bad to let you die so pathetically so he asked us to help, so if you don't like it you deal with Aizen by yourself and die by yourself

(Captain Kenpachi said grabbing on to my right shoulder behind me scarring me half to death)

Me: K I'll be good (I said terrified)

Kenpachi: now that's more like it and I expect you to have more respect for the people around you, got it kid?

Me: Yes sir

Kenpachi: Good

Unohana: Now, now Zaraki be nice you don't want to scare her to death, do you?

Kenpachi: If it gets it though her thick head then yes, now kid apologize to everyone

Me: Yes sir, I am sorry for mocking all of you, please forgive me

Kenpachi: See a little tough love never hurt anybody

Yamamoto: well now that is all over I believe it is time for lunch

Me: But my lunch isn't for three more periods

Yamamoto: That's right you don't know here time is slower and it's already noon, you will come back here when you have gym class this will be your gym class for now on. Oh and don't talk to Aizen and try to stay as far away from him as you can alone

Me: yes sir. (I bowed so Kenpachi wouldn't kill me and left)

(Over in the cafeteria)

Alena: Dude where have you bin you weren't in Global Civics

Me: Ya I know I was in the principal's office

Alena: What did you kill Mr.Aizen?

ME: No the principle wanted to tell me I am going to be in a different gym class

Luyi: That means we won't be in the same class anymore

Me: ya I know

Alena: Dude quick hide here comes Mr.Aizen

Me: Shut up

Aizen: Caitlin my I talk to you for a second

Me: Uh…sure

Alena: Ooh you in trouble

Me: Shut it

(Then I walked off with Aizen knowing that it was a bad idea but what else was I supposed to do)

Me: Yes

Aizen: You didn't tell anyone did you

Me: No sir

Aizen: Good. Also what did old man Yamamoto want with you

Me: That was Yamamoto

Aizen: Of curse it was he didn't tell you

Me: No

Aizen: Then what did he want?

Me: my mother dropped off my wallet for me because I forgot it at home. Do you have a problem with that?

Aizen: No it's just

Me: Dude stop being a paranoid weirdo

Aizen: Remember who you are talking to

Me: Oh I won't forget. Well I have to go now bye, bye

(Back at my table)

Alena: Dude what was that about?

Me: Oh nothing

(Since I had already had gym class I would have to wait till tomorrow to see what they have in store for me. At after noon homeroom I tried to not make eye contact with Aizen so I stared out the window thinking about how much I was going to get hurt the next day in "gym" class. After that I want home.)

My father: So how was you second day at high school?

(I could tell him what had happed, so I just said…)

Me: Weird

(…and went up to my room to start my homework. As I sat there doing math problem I could help but think, how weird the next four years of my high school education was going to be, and how hard it would not to tell my friends. I'm second they would never believe me even if I did tell them.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Day 3 of school, Day 2 of my new weird life

(Well this is the second day of what I knew would be a weird school year yesterday. Over the summer brake I had always imagined different possibilities of what high school would be like, but I had never imagined it to be like this. This weird and with Aizen as one of my teachers, he who had recently bin making me spas out and drove me insane for hours at just the site of him. Now I had to see him ever day, and try not to freak out at the site of him. I could hardly sleep last night because I kept thinking of what school would have bin like if I had never said anything to him and just took the scientific way out. Well I guess that's all in the past so I might as well move on and deal with it. My first class was algebra it was fun but all I could concentrate on was the clock and when the class was over so I could start my training with the three captains. After forty-five long minutes it was finally over and I had to go over to see Captain Yamamoto so I could start "gym" class. But it wasn't that simple to just walk right in and go with the four captains to a secret training area. Nope Kenpachi was there so nothing was simple.)

Me: Captain Yamamoto I'm here

(Then training began Kenpachi came up behind me with him unnamed zanpakuto. Somehow I turned and caught with my right hand before it hit me)

Kenpachi: Good you caught it, I hate for you to die this fast

Me: Wow I caught it. Wait (I said pulling my hand away and examining it) OW, OW, OW, OW, OW. That hurt. WHAT AHHH MY HAND IS BLEEDING!!! (I said running around in circles)

Kenpachi: calm down its not that bad

Me: but I can see the bone

Unohana: come here and I'll bandage it up

(Now with my hand bandaged)

Yamamoto: Ah Caitlin I see you are here already

Me: Ya and already had a near death experience

Kenpachi: calm down by the end of your training you won't even feel pain

Me: That's nice to know, I think.

Yamamoto: well we just have to wait for the other two captains to show up. Oh and Caitlin a few of the lieutenants will be joining you as your friends that you met over the summer

Me: who?

Yamamoto: Lieutenant Isane, and Lieutenant Momo

Me: Cool they do look like high school students

Yamamoto: They should be here by lunchtime

Me: k, what are their fake names?

Yamamoto: I believe Isanes' is Sammy and Momos' is Jenna

Me: k

Hitsugaya: Sorry we're late sir we got lost (Hitsugaya said as he and Soifon walked in)

Yamamoto: it's quite all right I was telling Caitlin about the lieutenants joining her

(_Ring, Ring)_

Kenpachi: Crap out of time. Well you better get to your homeroom

Me: do I have to go. Aizen makes me twitchy

Soifon: What's twitchy?

Me: Oh with you guys teaching you will see soon

Yamamoto: Well get to class

Me: k

(In my homeroom)

Aizen: Good morning everyone nice day so far

Class: mmm (moaning and groaning)

Aizen: Now, now everyone wake up it's a beautiful day out cheer up

Me: (in my head) _Easy for you to say you ass you have it easy, when I get stronger I am going to shove a zanpakuto so far up you ass it will…_

Aizen: Caitlin, how did you hurt your hand?

Me:_ Crap that fool Kenpachi cut me hand and Aizen noticed it I have to think of something smooth. _ Hu… did you say something? (Said looking up at him with a vacant and bored look on my face)

Aizen: You should pay attention me. I asked what happened to your hand.

Me: Oh this I was playing with knives last night and I gripped the blade of a sharp one to tight and it cup my hand.

Aizen: Didn't your parents ever teach you not to play with knives?

Me: No they just told not to throw them at anyone, because my brother had to go to the hospital because I hit him with one in the arm by mistake.

Aizen: How can you throw a knife at someone by mistake?

Me: I was aiming for his foot but I throw it straight by mistake

Aizen: I don't think I want to know why you where at his feet

Me: It's like a game of chicken. You stand still and you get a knife thrown at your feet and if you move you lose

Aizen: and if you get hit?

Me: If you get hit and move you don't lose but if you get hit and don't move you win

Aizen: Who would be crazy enough not to move?

Me: My brother, that why he got hit in the arm and didn't dodge it

Aizen: Has anyone ever told you, you have issues?

Me: yes

(_Ring, Ring)_

Me: _Yes free! Boya_

Aizen: Ok class dismissed. (As I walked by) You my have gotten away with it this time but I will find out what you are up to

ME: I don't know what you are talking about

(Later that day at Lunch)

Me: Hey guys I have some new friend coming to sit with us today, if that's alright with you all

Alena: ya fine. Who are they?

Me: some friends I met over the summer who is going to school here now

Alena: Cool

Isane: Hey Caitlin there you are (Isane said coming over in normal close with Momo)

Me: Guys this is Sammy and Jenna (pointing to Isane and Momo)

Isane and Momo: nice to meet you all

Me: Sammy, Jenna, this is Alena, Luyi and Angela. (Pointing to my three friends that were sitting with me)

Luyi: hi

Alena: Yo

Angela: Nice to met you

Sammy: Same

Jenna: Ya dido

Alena: Dude what did you do to your hand

Me: HAHA, I cut it with a knife by accident

Luyi: nice

Alena: Dude your not a soul reaper you can't hold onto a knife or sword tightly and not expect to get hurt. You're not that insane Kenpachi

Me: oh you have no idea

Angela: Ah hey guy there is a weird I think teacher starring at us

Alena: who him? (Pointing at a man with an evil look in his eyes starring at my table)

Angela: ya him

Alena: he's probably a stalker

Me: Who?

Alena: the old dude right there

Me:_ Shit that's Kenpachi. What is he doing here starring at us with those eyes? _(I looked at Sammy and Jenna. They nodded their heads and the three of us stood up)

Me: we'll go talk to him

Alena: Are you insane

Me: Hell ya

Alena: He's gunna kill you

Me: Dude it's the A house Principle

Alena: Oh

Me: we'll be right back

(We walked over to Kenpachi to see he had a more evil look in his eye then before)

Me: Hey Captain Kenpachi

Kenpachi: Ya what do you want kid

Me: Well um… you are scaring my friends by staring at our table they think you are a stalker or something

Kenpachi: What?! (He said standing up) Never mind just go back to your table now, all of you

Me: But Captain…

Kenpachi: I SAID NOW!!!

Me: yes sir

(As we walked back to our table Aizen walked in to the cafeteria)

Me: So that's why he made us retune at that moment

Sammy: Well he is smart

Me: And crazy, don't forget crazy

Jenna: Captain Aizen I still can't believe me betrayed us

Me: I can't believe you fell in love with him

Jenna: Don't remind me

Sammy: Hey guys he's coming over towards us

Me: What?! Crap can't he leave me alone

Jenna: can I run now

Me: No I think he will know you if you run

Jenna: right

(At our table)

Alena: Dude Mr.Aizen followed you back here didn't you realize that

Me: No

Aizen: Hello everyone behaving

Me: of course, why do you think we are up to something?

Aizen: What makes you think I thought you were up to something?

Me: Because you asked us if we were up to something, did you not?

Aizen: Well yes but…

Me: But what

Aizen: Never mind. Who are your friends here I don't think we've met

Me: This is Sammy and Jenna they're my other friends who go here too. Why are you so curious on what I do and who I meet, you're not a stalker are you?

Aizen: How dare you call me stalker, I would never. Well see you in homeroom

Me: Bye, bye

(Aizen left)

Alena: Dude I thought you were scared of him

Me: I am but he is really getting on my nerves now, he keeps bothering me

Luyi: why don't you go see the A house principle

Me: Dude that guy we just went over to talk to is the A house principal, he scares me more the Aizen does

Kenpachi: Was that a complement

Me: Holy shit, where did you come from?

Kenpachi: Now, now that's no way to talk to a principle now is it

Me: No sir

Kenpachi: One-week detention

Me: Yes sir

(Kenpachi left)

Alena: Dude you got detention on the third day of high school nice job

Me: Oh shut up, you want me to get you detention

Alena: Dude you can't get me detention you'll only get yourself more detention

Me: oh ya

Alena: ya

Me: we'll see

(I got up a went to talk to Kenpachi again then came back over to the table)

Alena: Well

Me: I hate you all

Alena: What happened

Me: now I have two weeks detention for trying to blame it on you

Alena: Told you so

Me: Oh shut up

Luyi: Wow only you can do that

Me: Thanks for your support guys

Luyi: You're welcome

(Later on in homeroom)

Sammy: Mr.Aizen can you help me with a math problem

Aizen: Sure

Jenna: Caitlin come here

(Jenna whispered from the hallway. I slowly got up while Aizen was distracted and went out into the hallway)

Me: What if he sees he he'll us

Jenna: Don't worry he'll be distracted for several minutes. Here take this, (She handed me a note) and put this on. (Handing me a bracelet)

Me: What for?

Jenna: it explains it in the letter just but the bracelet on

Me: K

(Then I went back in the classroom while Aizen was still distracted and sat back down at my desk. Then the bell rang and I put the rest of my books into my bag, but left the letter out so I could read it on my way to detention. For some reason, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Aizen swiped his hand over the letter. I got up, put my backpack on my left shoulder, put the letter in my right pocket and headed for the door. Right, as I was about to go out the door Aizen grabbed my right wrist, which I had put the bracelet on)

Aizen: Wait a moment (Right as he said a bit of lightning came out of the bracelet and Aizen jump back and held his wrist). What was that? Where did you get that?

Me: um…I

Aizen: That's it I've had enough of this and you (He put his had out and his zanpakuto)

Me: OH crap (I dropped my backpack and ran down the empty hallway, but like last time he was right in front of me)

Aizen: You never learn do you. Well no matter it's all over

Me:_ Crap I can't move my body. Is this the end. Crap why do I have to die now, I never even had my first kiss or even a boyfriend in that matter._

Aizen: It's over (He lifted his zanpakuto up and…)

(Sorry that's all for this chapter you have to wait for the next one to see if Aizen kills me)


End file.
